


born of beauty

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 16 – Lingerie.





	born of beauty

Blaise’s mother is a beautiful sight, and Narcissa knows from the second they meet that she will have her eventually. It will not be foolish—she is not easily manipulated, and this will be no different.

She does not kid herself with tales of affection; her infatuation is born of beauty, and when she reaches her goal—when she has her target laid out beneath her, the body adorned in lacy white lingerie, wet and ready and begging to be ruined—Narcissa is pleased with her choice.

Attachments were always messy. She much prefers the bliss of a fleeting tryst.


End file.
